betrayal
by Yaoifan101
Summary: kyo was always told that his mother committed suicide and got hit by a train ....but now he starts to wonder why he can't remember it and now hatori's mixed up with all of this to.....the question is can kyo handle the truth T to be safe only 2nd fic
1. Chapter 1

0

Kyo wasn't really sure when it happened but it did, he started thinking about something. You see kyo had always been told that his mother commited suicide and got hit by a train...and kyo never questioned it,...but now he started to wonder something. Why couldn't he remember it. He had never really questioned it till now, why couldn't he remember her death. Actually now that he really thought about it he had very few memories of his mother, and now he started to wonder why. After all there must be some reason that he couldn't remember it, it was a real mystery really he just never thought about it till now...and he was determined to find out that answer.

.........

Kyo sat at his desk, it was a saturday, he leaned back in the chair twirling a pen in his hand he glanced down at the blank worksheet that sat on his desk, he had started doing it but then started to think about this. He sighed and leaned back over the homework and tried to concentrate on it /alright .... [y= mx + b.....and mx would equal..../ he tapped the pen on the desk "damn" he cursed under his breath "stupid algebra" he said glaring at the paper, as if trying to burn a hole through it "I can't concentrate on this" he said with a breath "I'll just take a break" he said leaning back in the chair again. He sat there thinking back to his previous question "now...there has to be a reason I can't remember" he said looking up at the ceiling "the question is what's the reason" he said he bit his lip slightly in thought, "Well...I could just have bad memory" he said out loud ".......yeah right...the person who can remember a conversation from a year ago has bad memory" he said rolling his eyes at his own thought.

"Um....I guess I could have had some type of..brain damage...or amnesia or something" he said he sighed closing his eyes again,"this could be harder than I thought" he said kyo opened his eyes again running a hand through his orange locks, "yeah but even if I had a type of brain damage or amnesia I'm sure someone would have told me" he said he looked down "right" he asked looking up again as if waiting for the ceiling to give him an answer. "I guess someone would have told me.......but then again-" he started "there's a possibility that they didn't tell me" he said looking back down, he stood up and found himself pacing around his bedroom "I mean its possible I'm not suppose to know...for some reason.....that would be a reason for them to not tell me" he said "but the only way I would know for sure is, if I asked someone.....and if I'm not suppose to know then they obviously wouldn't tell me anyways" he said he looked up again as another thought wriggled into his brain. "But....if I ever did have a history of amnesia or brain damage...then that would be on my medical record" he said "and my medical record is in my file......of....medical stuff" he said and glanced back and forth not exactly sure what that was called. "If I got that then I should be able to figure this out" he said "and the medical files belong to-" he stopped "shit" he said and groaned "they belong to hatori" he said "shit" he said again "and its not like he'll just go ahead and let me see it" he said,

"I really gotta stop talking to myself" he said and shook his head "_Kyo lunch is ready" _kyo looked over as he heard tohru call up he sighed "I gotta stop thinking about this so much" he said walking out the door.

Kyo walked downstairs to see everyone already seated he sat down as well, lunch seemed to go normally kyo had started eating but stopped as he began to dive back into his thoughts. /I doubt he'll let me see them...but then again I might be able to steal-I mean 'borrow'...yeah that sounds better if I just 'borrow' the file while he's gone and then return it before he comes back, then it should be no problem/ he thought /the only question is.....when the hell does that guy ever leave his office/ he asked. /I guess he leaves it when he has to see akito...but when the hell is that..ghhh why is this so aggravating...but even if I did come when he's not there....wouldn't he keep them in a file cabinet....that he would lock.....and have a key for...that I don't have/ he asked /damn/ he thought again. "Kyo is something wrong" tohru asked the cat looked over at her "you haven't touched your food is there something wrong with it" she asked "no...I'm not really hungry actually" he said standing up and walking back upstairs.

He shut the door to his room and sighed again "wow this is impossible" he said out loud "I mean...maybe I could pick the lock,......oh who the hell am I kidding I don't know how to pick a lock" he said he started to pace about his room again "and I wouldn't be able to steal the key...hell I don't even know were he keeps the key" he said looking up at the ceiling again and groaned. "Well....maybe I..could just ask him.....I mean its not like he'd deny me the right to know about my own body" he said out loud he sighed again and sat down at his desk "alright its settled you'll go over there tomorrow and sort this whole thing out" he said with a nod and picked up his pen "man I _really _gotta stop talking to myself" he said and shook his head again.

TBC

**alright so...tell me what you think good, bad, horrible please review this is only the 2nd furuba fic i've written please tell me if its worth continuing.**


	2. the truth his revealed

It was sunday and today kyo intended to carry out his plan of asking the doctor. He walked downstairs "oh good morning kyo" tohru greeted "good morning" kyo said back but started towards the porch "and were might you be going kyo" shigure asked looking up from the papers on the table he was looking at "Non of yer business ya damn dog" kyo said, and quickly started out of the house. The cat stuffed his hands in his pockets /hm...what if i did have amnesia or brain damage or something ...how would i have gotten it......but..how will I know if hatori's lying to me or not/ he asked in his head.

Kyo kept on walking while this all ran through his head, his mind was in knots right now he was so confused right now. All he wanted was to know why he couldn't remember her, I mean..that wasn't to much to ask....right? The walk was considerably long to get all the way from shigure's house to the main estate, kyo looked up he hadn't even noticed he had been walking awhile it was probably already the afternoon by this time.

.................................

At least an hour later kyo finally arrived at the front gates he extended his hand but stopped almost hesitantly, he was never comfortable around this place anyways but doubt began to fill his mind..what if hatori wouldn't tell him, what if he didn't know what was wrong with him, what if he never found out what had happened. All of these doubts ran through the cats head kyo took a deep breath though and opened the gate and stepped inside "alright now kyo this is no time to start acting like a fricken pussy" he told himself and started to walk to the doctors office.

Kyo soon found himself standing there he took another deep breath and walked in, hatori looked up upon hearing someone come in "kyo" he asked "what is it" he asked after all it was very unusual for the cat to come here..especially by himself. Kyo looked at the doctor "um..I.." he started "I...need to ask you a question" he said the doctor looked at the cat "alright what's your question" he asked "okay but...you have to promise that you'll be completely honest okay" he said hatori had a questing look on his face "okay" he said.

"Alright..um by any chance..have I ever had any..sort of brain damage.. or amnesia or something like that" he asked hatori looked at the boy "hm" he asked and raised a brow at the cats question, but non the less he stood up and walked over to a file cabinet and opened a drawer and scanned through a number of tabs and pulled one out he pulled out the file and opened it his eyes scanned over it. The cat waited for his answer "no" the man finally answered closing the file and putting it back into the cabinet and turned to the cat "but just out of curiosity...why did you want to know" he asked kyo glanced outside, he noticed the sky began to grey it was going to rain soon he looked down though "well...its just....everyones always told me that my mother died but....I'm starting to wonder why I can't remember it" he said the dragon looked at him. '"But I feel like if I try I could remember it" he said the man suddenly frowned though "I mean I'm sure if I tried I could somehow-".

"Kyo...your not going to remember it" hatori interrupted him kyo looked up at the doctor "what are you talking about hatori" he asked "kyo..you _can't _remember it" he said kyo's brows furrowed together "what do you mean..can't" he asked hatori looked down but looked back at the cat before him "kyo...your memory was erased of that event" he said.

....................

Rain began to pour down from the sky kyo widened his eyes his brows furrowed together "what" he asked "kyo your memory of that event and most of your memories of your mother were erased" he said kyo looked down the shocked and confused expression remained on his face "how could you do that to me" kyo asked looking up at the doctor. "Kyo you have to understand...after she died you couldn't deal with the pain...the trauma was just to much for you, you practically begged me to erase your memory" he said kyo's could feel his breath shaking he felt his eyes heat up.

"Kyo" hatori asked reaching out his hand but the boy pulled away "don't touch me" he said kyo just couldn't believe it "kyo" the doctor asked again kyo looked up at him though "just stay away from me" he said and ran out the door as fast as he could through the rain "kyo wait" the dragon called..but it was to late.

........................

It was late now a nasty thunder storm had erupted and was still going on outside, meanwhile shigure was waiting for kyo to come home tohru and yuki had already gone to sleep at this point. The dog heard footsteps on the porch he looked over but widened his eyes "huh" he asked.

Kyo stood there soaked from the rain his gaze was down though he was trembling tears were streaking off his face his breath was shaking as he rapidly inhaled and exhaled it his shoulder moving up and down slightly kyo was sobbing.

Shigure's brows furrowed in concern though he stood up "kyo what's wrong" he asked worry lacing his voice he walked closer to the cat wondering why on earth the cat was crying. But the cat couldn't answer "kyo" he asked again he had never seen the cat so broken up like this before, he held the cat in his arms as the boy sobbed although he still wondered what could have possibly hurt the cat so much. "Kyo what's wrong" he asked again "h-how c-c-could he do this t-to me" the cat said through his sobs "kyo who did what to you" he asked "h-ha-t-ori" he said the dog looked even more confused now, "kyo what did hatori do to you" he asked "h-he" but the cat couldn't finish the sentence before breaking down sobbing again. The dog remained confused what could hatori possibly have done to kyo to make him act like this, but he decided it was best not to press the matter at this time he continued to hold the sobbing cat petting his hair trying to make him stop crying but he just continued to cry whatever hatori did it must've been something bad.

Kyo just continued to cry in the others embrace he couldn't believe it he felt something over come him something he had never felt towards anyone before.

He felt betrayed.

TBC

**So how was it please tell me what yo think and REVIEW i'd really appreciate it**


	3. the feeling of betrayal

That had been a truly horrible night for kyo he now laid in bed on his side staring down at the bed, he felt so awful...he just couldn't believe it...by this time most of his general shock had worn off..but he just couldn't believe it..the reason he could barely remember his mother the reason he couldn't remember her death....was because hatori had erased his memory. He just didn't understand..how could he do something like that to him ....he felt so much pain and sorrow....but most of all he felt betrayed...this feeling was new to him all its own. He had never felt this way towards anyone else but now he felt it towards hatori....and it was one of the worst feelings he had ever had...it was to painful even to describe.

Kyo was still sobbing silently not nearly as hard as he had been the previous night his face was buried into the bed though, then he heard his door open he didn't bother looking up though. Footsteps stopped at the side of his bed "kyo" the voice asked kyo immediately recognized it...and it belonged to non other then his betrayer, hatori stood there by the side of the cat bed "you ran out before I finished" he said "I d-don't want to t-talk to you" kyo said with shaking breaths the man frowned "kyo its not like I wanted to erase your memory" he said "t-then w-why did you" the cat asked "kyo I told you you couldn't handle the trauma" he said.

"Just leave me alone" kyo interrupted "you've done enough already" he said sobbing silently the dragon stood there in silence but left the room.

He came downstairs were shigure was sitting at the table "he hates me" was all he could say "he hates me" he said again shigure looked up at his friend "and this surprises you why" he asked the dragon looked at the dog, "you should've seen him before it took me hours to get him to stop crying" he said "hari..I don't ever think ever seen him so upset about anything in my life" he said.

"Its a little expected that he would hate you" shigure said the doctor sat down across from the dog with a sigh he looked at shigure again "hours" he asked "hours" the dog answered the dragon looked down again, "god..if I knew that this was going to happen I would have never erased his memory" he said "but he practically begged me to" he said shigure looked at hatori.

"Well hari.....its to late now" he said "look...maybe it would be best if you just stayed away from him for awhile" he suggested the doctor looked at him "look hari we both know that you being around him isn't going to help him right now...I know you mean well hari...but kyo doesn't......you being around him is only going to make him worse" the dog said.

"So lets just hope that he gets over it okay" he said "I should probably be going then" hatori said standing up.

.......................

Meanwhile upstairs kyo wasn't doing any better...now knowing that he would never have any hope of remembering his mother or what had happened to her. It broke him in half the feeling of need to know what happened to her ....would now always be with him..he would never get it to go away. All kyo had was a few fragments of his mother to hold onto now, the feelings deep inside his heart were ripping at him more powerful then any other feeling he had ever felt towards another human being. The feelings consumed his entire being...they suffocated him they ripped at his soul they tore at his very being......the feelings of sorrow..of pain..the deep searing pain that would now never go away..the feeling of hatred...deep hatred..a hate greater then any he had felt for anyone, a hate that burned him...and the feeling of betrayal....this one was stronger then any of the others...he felt like the doctor had betrayed him..because he did, he betrayed his trust for him...he betrayed his entire being...this feeling was the one that killed him inside. This feeling was the most powerful of them all...this feeling destroyed kyo... it burned him it tore at him it cut him deeper then any knife ever could, it ripped his soul in half....the feeling of betrayal....was the most terrible, painful,and agonizing feeling that kyo had ever felt.

Kyo laid there in the bed sobbing, sobbing out of pain..pain and misery..for once in his life kyo had nothing to hide the inner turmoil of his life that always stayed inside his soul...for the first time kyo had nothing to hide how much he was screaming inside.

And these feelings only grew and grew inside of the cat making it more painful to bear, kyo just laid there on the bed sobbing for it was the only thing he could do.

This feeling of betrayal....was destroying him.

TBC

**yes yes short i know this was to give you a little more insight on kyo's feelings at this moment in time PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. If only, if only

Hatori sat there as his desk the lit cigarette between his fingers he took a long drag watching the smoke float up to the ceiling. He just couldn't be at peace...he had never made kyo cry like that before. He felt a tinge of guilt in his heart, at seeing the boy like that....at seeing what he had caused....but now he felt guilt for erasing the cat's memory in the first place. He never guessed that this would happen though..or maybe he hoped it wouldn't happen...kyo just couldn't understand though..he couldn't understand that that decision had been the hardest one that hatori had ever had to make in his life. But if kyo could remember the event...maybe he would understand why hatori did what he did...if he somehow understood the pressure he had been under...to understand what kind of state kyo had been in.

Hatori watched the smoke drift up to the ceiling once more .....maybe.....maybe he would understand.

The memory of that night still rested in hatori's mind...it haunted him...kyo never knew how much hatori had second guessed doing what he did..or how much he regretted it at times. No, kyo never knew....never knew what had happened that night.

_After kyo's mother died kyo was never the same it was only a month after she passed away and kyo sat there in hatori's office that night, that one dark grey night. The doctor stood there staring at the younger boy kyo's face laid in his hands he was sobbing "Please please" he sobbed "I don't want to remember her..I don't want to feel this pain anymore" he sobbed out. Hatori stood there torn between what to do...should he do as the boy asked...or should he refuse "kyo..I don't think erasing your memory is the best way to solve this" he said trying to maybe convince the boy otherwise._

_But this didn't help "no no" the boy sobbed "please please erase my memory" he sobbed "I don't want to remember her please please make her go away" he sobbed hatori didn't know what to do here he stood with kyo begging and pleading him to erase his memory of his mother. "Please please make me forget" he sobbed "please make this awful pain go away" he sobbed "please please please" he kept begging "please please erase her please erase my memory" he sobbed. "Please please please" he kept begging but hatori just didn't know what to do...he couldn't stand seeing kyo like this "please please make this pain go away hatori" he sobbed "I don't want feel this pain anymore please please please please make me forget her please please erase her" he sobbed "please please please" he sobbed. "Please please get rid of of this pain please make me forget please erase her please please please" he sobbed until the doctor just couldn't take seeing the cat like this he let out a deep regretful breath "alright kyo" he finally said the cat lifted up his head form his hands ruby eyes looked up at the doctor as a hand was placed over them hatori frowned /kyo...please forgive me for what I'm about to do/ he asked in his mind and then kyo's body fell limp._

If only kyo had remembered that night when he begged him over and over to erase his memory if only kyo could have heard what hatori had thought.

...........................

Meanwhile at shigure's house things were anything but better kyo didn't come out from his room he just stayed in there for the whole day.

Shigure had been keeping a close eye on the cat lately ever since yesterday, the dog walked up to the cats room walking in and looked at the cat laying sideways on the bed he walked over to the side of his bed "kyo" he asked kyo didn't answer though. "Dinners ready" he said kyo turned his head over looking back at the dog...his eyes were slightly dead though...they had lost that energetic and joyful spark "I'm not hungry" he said resting his head back down, the dog frowned "kyo you have to eat something" he said but the cat stayed silent the dog sighed putting a hand on the boys head and then walked out of the room.

Kyo was in really horrible shape from what shigure could see....if this was how bad kyo was doing he couldn't imagine how bad hatori must be feeling right now. The dog walked downstairs "hm...is...kyo not coming down" tohru asked she had been extremely worried about kyo, not eating or coming out of his room at all. "No, he's not hungry" shigure answered but put on a fake smile for the girl "but he's probably just tired is all" he said in hopes of cheering up tohru.

................

Kyo had really changed he looked so different now...always laying in bed like that barely saying a word to anyone. Kyo didn't want to talk though...he was to upset to talk, in to much pain to talk, with the pain inside of him growing more and more with that feeling of need never being satisfied and the feeling of betrayal ripping him apart.

As he laid there in his misery his hate grew and grew for hatori he hated him...hated him for taking away his memory...for betraying him...for making him suffer like this...he hated him. God he wished that hatori had never erased his memory.....but wishing wouldn't make his memory come back...nothing would....if only kyo could remember it on his own...but he knew that that was impossible. He knew that he would never remember .....he knew he couldn't remember......he knew that the feeling of need would never go away. He felt tears escape his eyes he buried his face in his pillow once more and began to sob.

..........

Kyo didn't go to school he hadn't left his room in days it had been at least 2 weeks but kyo was just as bad as when this all had started...he wouldn't leave his room ....he barely spoke to anyone...he didn't eat all the while hatori was in pretty bad shape as well. Thinking about all of this...about that night ....about kyo....and what he had done.

Shigure walked up to kyo's room again after yuki and tohru had left for school "kyo" he asked the cat remained silent as the dog walked over to the side of the cats bed "kyo come on you have to eat something" he urged but kyo didn't answer him. "Kyo....come on..why must you keep holding this grudge again against hatori" he asked his younger cousin "kyo he never wanted to do this to you why can't you just understand that" he asked there was silence though.

"Because he betrayed me" the cat said shigure's brows furrowed in confusion "kyo what are you talking about" he asked "he betrayed me..he betrayed my trust....and everything else....do you know what betrayal feels like" the cat asked shigure looked down at kyo "its worse then anything its worse then pain...worse then torment.....its the most painful thing there is....it rips you apart till there's nothing else left...it destroys you".

Shigure stared at kyo his eyes full of sadness though "and now because of him I have to deal with that unbearable pain...and because of him I will never get rid of the feeling of need to know about my mother" he said. Shigure looked down at kyo and rested his hand on his head the cat was trembling he truly did feel sorry for kyo...forced to have to deal with so much pain he let out a sigh removing his hand once more and left the cat to himself.

Kyo looked down a tear rolled off his face /if only I could remember her/ he thought sinking lower on the bed he closed his eyes and let himself sub merge into the few memories he had of his mother.

Meanwhile shigure went downstairs and picked up the phone dialing the number

_"hello" _the voice on the end asked

_"_hi hari" shigure greeted but the tone in his voice was sad and silent

_"Oh its you shigure..what do you need" _the doctor asked

_"_hari....I'm worried about kyo...he doesn't seem to be getting any better" he said "he won't come out of his room and he won't eat anything" he said

"_well there's not much I can do about that" _the dragon replied

_"_hari.....I think you should come back over here...and see kyo again" he said.

TBC

**okay so how was this one good not good tell me PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
